The present invention relates to a low-profile multi-layer ceramic electronic component.
Along with miniaturization of electronic devices, there are demands for reduction in height of multi-layer ceramic electronic components. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-130999 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a low-profile multi-layer ceramic capacitor. In this multi-layer ceramic capacitor, external electrodes are made thinner, and a ceramic body is made thicker accordingly, thus ensuring strength in a thickness direction.